Missing Kisses
by Jedhev
Summary: Alternate title: Three times Edmund was interrupted in kissing Mollie, and the one time he wasn't. Edmund/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

 **Missing Kisses**

Both King Edmund and Lady Mollie had drank a lot. They were not drunk, but New Year's celebrations always required a few more drinks than were strictly necessary. The pair were joined for the final dance of the year, a slow and smooth dance used to say goodbye to the previous year, and usher in the next. It was precisely timed to end on the stroke of midnight, when the High King would offer a toast. The custom was that those who danced would receive good fortune for the entire next year. Edmund had almost grabbed Mollie from her conversation with Lord Peridan in his escape to avoid the grasping clutches of the Right Honourable Miss Prunella, a lovely but rather odd woman.

The pair danced quite gracefully, but spent the entire dance giggling to each other. It was hardly appropriate behaviour for the King and a Lady, however as the other dancers had consumed at least as much alcohol if not more, all was forgiven.

Mollie looked at Edmund, his face was close to hers.  
"May I kiss you?" he muttered. Mollie nodded, looking calm but feeling inwardly terrified. She felt a bubble of panic welling up in her throat, stopping her from speaking. Edmund's hand moved from her waist, up to her face, sliding along her cheek. He leant in, meaning to kiss her when the music stopped and Peter began to speak.  
"Will everyone raise their glasses to welcome in the New Year, may it be one of peace and prosperity for all" the High King spoke assuredly. It was like a spell was broken, Edmund stepped away from Mollie, his hand jerking away from her face. Mollie's cheeks coloured as she stepped backwards. Edmund suddenly leant towards her, and kissed her cheek softly, as a thank you for the dance.

XXXXXXXX

Edmund groaned in frustration, slamming his hands down on his desk. He left his study in a state of disarray, marching down to the training field, where he hoped to see Mollie. Edmund smiled as he saw the object of his affection walking back from the training grounds.

Edmund pulled Mollie behind a large pillar in the garden. Edmund grinned as she tensed and pulled a knife, his smirk faded as the point of the knife was at his throat. Mollie dropped her knife as soon as she realised who she was pining to the pillar.  
"Lady Mollie" Edmund said.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't realise it was you" Mollie said, the panic clear on her face.  
"All is forgiven" Edmund said as his fingers curled around her waist, bunching in the fabric of her shirt, pulling her closer to him. She was closer than propriety allowed. One of Edmund's hands slid up her cheek, as her fingers clutched the fabric of his tunic.

"Lady Mollie!" a soft, feminine voice came from the other side of the pillar. Mollie leapt away from the King. She hurried away, Edmund moved around the pillar, watching her walk away with Sophia, one of the castle maids. Mollie turned around, smiling at him. Edmund smiled back. He missed the feel on her fingers in his hair.

XXXXXXXX

Mollie hadn't seen her husband in several weeks. Every night she would curl up in their spacious bed, missing the feel of him next to her, and his warmth. Mollie proceed to spend the night, firstly sleeping terribly, falling asleep only when absolutely exhausted, and then eventually becoming accustomed once more to sleeping alone.

Edmund returned when Mollie was in a meeting, her new ladies maid Adeline entered the room with a tea tray, setting it silently on the desk.  
"Don't worry, I'll pour" Mollie said turning away from her meeting. Adeline slipped a small square of paper into Mollie's lap before curtsying and leaving the room. Mollie looked at the note, it rather elegantly read "King Edmund has returned. He wishes to see you"  
"Your Majesty? Are you well?" Nora asked.  
"I do apologise. Let's continue" Mollie replied.  
"We merely have to finish this meeting Your Majesty" Nora said. "We can postpone any other discussion till another time"  
"Thank you" Mollie replied. She inclined her head and had left the room before Nora had a chance to curtsy. Mollie almost ran out the room, once in the corridor she picked her skirts up and ran the length of the hall till she reached Edmund's study. The guards at either side of the door let her past with a smile. Mollie stopped to close the door and turned to the room. Edmund was stood, looking out the window. Mollie noticed his regal bearing, he was tall and his figure was finely cut, commanding attention even without the crown adorning his head. He suddenly turned to face Mollie, a smile on his face.  
"My darling, how are you?" Edmund asked.  
"I cannot recalling ever feeling better" Mollie replied, she walked over to his side. Edmund wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. A knock on the door made the pair jump away from each other, Edmund almost tripping over a foot stool.  
"Please enter" Edmund said.

XXXXXXXXX

Mollie smiled as Edmund slid the ring onto her finger. Edmund's hand tightened around hers, giving it a quick squeeze. The throne room was filled with people, all dressed in their finery, however Mollie didn't notice any of them. They were pronounced as man and wife, the crowds of people cheered.

Edmund's fingers slipped around her waist. The fabric of her dress was soft, his fingers slid over the jewels decorating her waist. Mollie's hand slid carefully up to Edmund's neck, fingers tightening around curls of his hair. Edmund bent his head, other hand sliding up Mollie's cheek, tilting her head up and bending down to meet her mouth in a sweet kiss.

The pair broke apart, grinning brightly. Edmund laced her fingers with his, pulling her to his side. The pair walked down the aisle, the court were stood applauding. Mollie couldn't contain her smile, her eyes lighting up as her grip tightened on Edmund's hand. Mollie looked at the King and Queens, all were beaming at her. As the party moved outside to where the dancing would take place, the monarchs came up to the married couple.  
"I'm so pleased for you both" Susan said.  
"My dearest Mollie. I am so happy for you" Lucy said.  
"Thank you Lucy, and you Susan. It's nice to finally call you two my sisters" Mollie beamed, giving them both a hug. Edmund led Mollie onto the floor as the musicians took up their instruments and the couple shared their first dance which ended in Edmund pulling Mollie into a kiss.

 **So…. Hi. I hadn't realised how long it's been since I've written. It's felt like an age. I'm just about to go home, from Uni where I've been chilling since Sept.**

 **Anyway, please review!**

 **Jedhev**


End file.
